


Stories

by shafau



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafau/pseuds/shafau
Summary: "Tell me a story."





	Stories

"Tell me a story."

He knew without looking what he'd see - Rewind, head pillowed on his arms, lying on the end of the berth, legs swinging idly in the air as he gazed at him. Recording light on, but that went without saying.

Chromedome turned anyway, spinning the chair lazily away from the desk. He couldn't repress a chuckle.

"I thought /you/ were the master storyteller."

"I'm the master /archivist/. I like to listen to stories as well as tell them."  
  
"So what sort of story do you want to hear, then?"

"A true one. About you."

Chromedome made a thoughtful noise. "I don't really have many. You already know all the interesting ones."

"Don't say that." He heard the tiny whirring noise of the camera zooming in on him. "/You are the most talented, most interesting, and most extraordinary person in the universe. And you are capable of amazing things./"

Chromedome threw a datapad at him. "I knew it was a mistake to put you in touch with Bluestreak."

Rewind caught it, laughing. "Gotta love Earth films." He tilted his head, smile still in his optics. "It's true, though."

Faceplates heating, Chromedome ducked his head. "There are so many people who are more -"

"Not to me." He heard the sound of feet hitting the floor, then small fingers tilted his head up. Embarassed yellow optics met patient, affectionate blue. "Hey. What have I told you about accepting compliments?"

"Yeah, I know." He wrapped his fingers around Rewind's smaller ones in silent thanks.

Rewind backed away, scooting back up onto the end of the berth. "So. Story time."

"Hmm, let's see... Once upon a time, in a land far away..."

Rewind brandished the datapad threateningly. "I will use this, y'know."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay!" He thought for a moment. "I could tell you about one of the surgeries, I guess. This one patient, he worked in Stanix, and he-"

Rewind frowned. "That's not a story about you, though."

"Right. Um... Oh! Did I ever tell you about the time Prowl and I-"

Rewind made a face. "No Prowl stories. Not unless something horrible happens to him in it."

Chromedome raised an eyeridge. "Well okay, Mr Fussy Audience. That does kind of limit things a little."

"How about... a first time. Not like that!" he exclaimed, laughing at the expression on his partner's face. "Well, not unless you want to." He winked saucily. "I mean, tell me about the first time you met someone, or went somewhere, or tried something new."

Chromedome thought for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little old snippet. I like the interaction, but I could never decide what to have Chromedome talk about though... Feel free to suggest or contribute!


End file.
